The present invention relates to beverage bottle containers and, more particularly, to portable beverage bottle containers for transporting, protecting, thermally insulating and/or cooling beverage bottles contained therein.
In response to an increasingly active society, a wide variety of refreshment beverages, including sodas, sports drinks, and water, are now available in portable glass and plastic bottles ranging in size from 12 ounces to 1 liter or more. These single, portable bottles are often transported to sporting events, outdoor events, and indoor activities.
The single beverage bottles are often made of glass or thin-walled plastic, therefore having little or no impact resistance. In addition, it is often desirable to maintain such a beverage bottle as cold as possible in order to obtain optimum taste and refreshment. Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient portable beverage bottle container, which adequately protects and maintains the temperature of single beverage bottles of varying size.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved beverage bottle container, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a beverage bottle container includes a pair of rigid, mating container portions having inner surfaces for engagement with a beverage bottle. Each of the container portions includes a bottom surface, hinge means, a top surface, which defines an aperture through which a neck of the beverage bottle protrudes. Bottle engagement means project from the inner surface of at least one of the container portions.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the bottle engagement means includes at least one conical projection.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the bottle engagements means includes a pair of spherical projections disposed opposite one another on respective inner surfaces of the container portions.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a beverage bottle container includes a pair of rigid, double-walled mating container portions, which include inner surfaces for engagement with a beverage bottle. Each of the container portions include a bottom surface having a first bottom support member extending along a first direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and a second bottom support member extending along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Hinge means are disposed above and adjacent to the bottom surface. Each of the container portions includes a top surface, which defines a bottle neck receiving passageway and a pair of strap posts extending along the first direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. Carrying and fastening means are operatively connected to the strap posts for holding the container portions in a closed position.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the inner surface of at least one of the container portions includes beverage bottle engagement means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a bottle carrier includes a pair of double-walled mating portions joined to form a substantially cylindrical, thermally insulated inner chamber. The bottle carrier includes a support base, which extends from the bottom of the inner chamber for supporting the carrier in an upright position. Hinge means are molded into one of the support base and a side portion of at least one of the mating portions. The bottle carrier includes a latching assembly having a latch and receiving slot and a carrying handle, which is operatively connected to a top surface of at least one of the mating portions.
One advantage of the present invention resides in a beverage bottle container having a lightweight and rigid construction.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in internal projection elements for engagement with beverage bottles of varying shapes and sizes.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in a portable beverage bottle container, which allows the beverage to be poured without removing the bottle from the container.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a clamshell beverage bottle container having molded-in hinges.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiments.